You wouldn't dare
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Marik gets sick with a fever and makes Bakura's life a living hell. As she is unable to do evil things against the Pharaoh like she wishes. Bakura decides to turn the tables to get Marik to behave Thiefshipping, YGOTAS, Abridged, Genderbending, *Oneshot* Female Bakura and Female Marik, Yuri/Lesbian *Oneshot*, Genderbend, rule 63, Female Thiefshipping, Femslash


**Marik gets sick and won't stop complaining about it**

 **Bakura decides to use this situation to be more evil than usual**

 **Fluff and humour**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

"Ugggghh, frig. How can this be? I can't be friggin sick! How am I supposed to plot evil things and be evil if I'm confined to this very comfortable bed?" Marik groaned. Marik had recently caught a fever and had made it very clear for the past few days how unhappy she was about it. Using all her energy on complaining instead of getting better.

She wiped a few damp bangs from her sweaty head crossly. She was all gross and sweaty, totally uncool. How dare some stupid fool get her sick when she had lots of evil schemes she could be doing instead. How was she supposed to defeat the pharaoh when she was confined in her home like this?

"Curse the fool who made me sick. Friggin jackass!" Marik growled. She would make them pay for making her sick and preventing her from doing evil things. She would do something evil to them so they would be sorry they ever spread their germs on her. But she would have to recover first.

Bakura sat by on the sofa nearby the bedroom reading a manga. She was finding it very difficult to enjoy her reading with how much Marik had been complaining. She thought after she became sick Marik would be too weak to speak. Oh, how wrong she had been, all he had done was complain since she got the fever.

She sighed heavily, rather bored of the tanned females complaints. "Oh how terrible. The great pharaoh cannot be scorned endlessly by your childish pranks against his greatness. Truly heart-breaking" she replied dryly. She was being sarcastic of course, while she would rather just stab the pharaoh to death with her many weapons. Marik would rather just act harmless pranks against him to piss him off.

Though she stayed with Marik because of how endearing she was (as well as her sexiness and nice ass) she often found herself worn out. Hell, the evil council of doom wasn't much better either. But having a sick Marik wasn't too bad, she was harmless compared to her more annoying self that always got into trouble.

Marik growled crossly. She was glad Bakura was enjoying this so frigging much. Since she got sick, Bakura had been more annoying than she usually was which wasn't helpful. "I'm glad you find this so frigging funny fluffy!" Marik snapped defiantly. She knew how much Bakura hated that name, and she would keep using it with what little energy she had.

Bakura would usually get pissed at that comment. But she knew that Marik was just acting out because she was unable to scheme or play her video games due to being sick. She smirked in amusement at Marik's complaining "Well Marik. At least you can't get into trouble now. And I can get some peace aside from your whining".

Marik couldn't leave her bed meaning no video games and simply resting. She couldn't move and would be bedridden until she fully recovered from her fever. She would simply have to lay there in bed with nothing to do. Simply sleep and recover doing completely nothing. How utterly perfect for her in this situation.

She could torment Marik by doing all the things she could not which would only annoy her. Yes, how perfectly evil. This was going to be a fun week for her indeed. Content with these thoughts, she then closed her book and decided to get some breakfast. Marik may as well try and eat something while she was sick, and she herself was getting rather peckish.

That and there was cold medicine in the cabinet in case of emergencies. Her host was always well stocked in this sort of thing which came in handy. She may as well give some to Marik to bring down her fever and make her feel a little better. She wasn't completely heartless after all.

Marik pouted, how could Bakura be enjoying this? "I'm glad you're enjoying this fluffy!" she grumbled. Even if she couldn't do evil things, she could torment Bakura with the name she hated so much. Evil never took a day off and she would be sure to remind the fluffy haired female of this.

Bakura irked as she heard that name. Marik knew how much she hated it and was doing it to spite her. However, she had the upper hand here compared to Marik. She peered at Marik over her shoulder with an evil glint in her eye. Two could play at this game "Be glad I don't strip you" she growled darkly. She would do it too.

She could easily remove Marik's garment and bed bathe her. She wouldn't even be able to fight her with how bad the fever was, she would just get embarrassed and whiny. She could easily use this to prove how not straight Marik actually was. And she would revel in it, being able to finally turn the tables on her for once.

Marik shivered, she wouldn't dare. She knew Bakura was gay, she could use her weakened state to take advantage of her, despite how utterly straight she was. She could totally do gay things with her while she was sick. She glared at Bakura accusingly "You wouldn't frigging dare!" she snarled but her tone was unsure.

Bakura was indeed evil, but surely, she wasn't that evil. Even she had her limits didn't she? She wouldn't really do something as evil as getting touchy feely with her while sick despite how straight she was. That would just be too evil, especially given how they were supposed to be partners in crime.

Bakura saw the worried face on Marik and smirked deviously. The look on her face sent chills down Marik's spine, showing just how serious she was about all this. "Try me Marik" Bakura teased mischievously. She would love to see Marik's adorable flushed face as she wiped her down with a wet flannel to cool her off.

It was then that Marik decided to shut the frig up. She didn't want Bakura getting all touchy feely with her while she was sick like this. Because she was totally straight and didn't like that sort of thing at all. So as to not dig herself deeper into the metaphorical hole she would shut her mouth immediately.

Bakura then hummed in content, pleased to have won. She knew Marik wouldn't dare fight her or test the waters. She knew when it came to her sexuality, Bakura did not play games. She knew what she wanted and she would happily take it, god knows how she had held back with Marik this long.

She then went to make food now in a happier mood. She was rather enjoying this brief time of being able to control Marik while she was sick like this. It really was fun to be evil sometimes.


End file.
